


First Time

by Zanne



Category: Glee
Genre: "Showmance", Gen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanne/pseuds/Zanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Finn's first time performing, and he realizes that he might need to go commando for the rest of the year once the guys see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mymuseandi for agreeing to beta! Murphy owns all. (Originally posted: 7/2/10)

Finn stood behind the thick, red curtain, watching the audience through the slight crack between the drapes of fabric. He could just make out a few guys from the football team sitting towards center stage, and at Puck’s predatory expression, he swallowed a nervous gulp and rubbed his damp palms up and down his thighs.

He was so dead the next time he went to football practice. They would never let him live this down with his dignity, or his underwear, intact.

Maybe he should go commando for the rest of the year?

Fin peered between the drapes again; in the audience, Puck leaned towards Mike and cracked his knuckles, whispering something to his teammate. Finn could almost hear the snap from where he stood. That sound usually heralded a meeting between Puck’s fist and some dweeb’s face, and Finn didn’t relish the idea of being on the receiving end.

Why did he agree to do this again?

Oh, yeah…expulsion.

“Isn’t it exciting?!” Rachel gushed, and he turned to see her standing far too close and staring up at him intently. It was a little off-putting, and he fidgeted at her intense look, almost feeling like she had some kind of freakish X-ray vision and was trying to peer past his costume to see his underwear.

She could be a little…focused.

“There’s no feeling like performing in front of your adoring audience for the very first time.” Her eyes slid closed and she took a deep breath, drawing Finn’s attention to her chest before quickly flitting back to her face as he flushed in discomfort. “I always imagine that this is exactly how Loretta Devine felt while waiting to open to a packed house for _Dreamgirls_.” Her sloe-eyed stare met his, and he got that doctor’s office feeling again. “Don’t you feel it? The tingling in your belly and the way your skin feels too tight?”

“Uh…yeah. I guess I feel…tight and tingly.” His hand rested on his stomach, as he turned to peek out that crack in the curtains once more. “And a lot like throwing up.”

“Fantastic!” Rachel cheered. “That means you’re meant to be a star!”

Finn thought he heard Principal Figgins saying something out front, and his stomach, tight and tingly or not, dropped right down into his shoes. Rachel grabbed his hand, tugging sharply as she urged, “Come on, Finn! It’s time!”

Then he was dragged on stage and the death of any social standing he might have ever had was ensured as soon as the first few notes of "Push It" filled the auditorium.

The next few minutes were a blur of sound and motion. Finn had the vague notion he was doing something with his arms and legs, but he chose not to think about it, and switched to autopilot. In the flurry of dancing and singing he couldn’t pick out any faces in the crowd, everyone melting together into a formless blob. Fortunately, all of those hours practicing in the band room seemed to have worked, and he didn’t fall on his face as he’d expected. When he finally came back to reality, he found himself holding Rachel against his lap and facing a cheering auditorium, a raging erection hidden only by the girl in front of him.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he realized what Rachel had been talking about.

Yeah, there was that tight, tingly feeling she mentioned.

He stood a little straighter, still not looking at the guys on the football team who stared in amazement from the front row. He did not want anything to ruin his pleasurable buzz.

It might have been his first time performing, but it definitely wouldn’t be his last.  


  



End file.
